pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP053: Tears For Fears!
is the 1st episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis On the way to Veilstone City, Ash and the others stop to have lunch. When Ash, Dawn, and Brock let all their Pokémon out, Chimchar is shocked to see a happy environment, which is different from the one it had with Paul. Meanwhile, a group of Zangoose are lured to Team Rocket’s Seviper, which results in Team Rocket blasting off. Meowth is separated from Jessie and James, and has a midnight meeting with Chimchar about life. The next day, Team Rocket attacks and captures all of the Pokémon except for Ash's Chimchar. The Zangoose also return, and now it is up to Chimchar to put its fear behind it and fight the Zangoose. Episode Plot As Brock cooks lunch, Ash complains how it is not done yet. Brock and Dawn agree he should help them, so Ash sends his Pokémon as assistance. Dawn agrees with him, so sends her own and Brock as well. As everyone sets the table for the lunch, Chimchar remembers that Paul gave a can and it had to hurry up to eat the food. Chimchar is a bit baffled, but when it eats a bit of Brock's food, it is happy and continues. Team Rocket also have lunch, even if Meowth complains Jessie did not do a thing. Seviper senses something and has a grudge. Seviper charges against its enemies of old - Zangoose. Team Rocket sees the battle and know it will be over when one side wins. With three Zangoose, Jessie is worried and calls Seviper back, but Seviper comes out, despite Jessie's orders. Suddenly, Seviper gets attacked by Zangoose and Team Rocket blasts off. However, Meowth separates from the group and blasts off in other direction. Chimchar sees the training - Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but Pikachu evades and uses Iron Tail, though gets countered by SonicBoom. Pikachu charges from one side on another, making Buizel confused and attacks it with Iron Tail. Brock stops the training and Ash and Dawn compliment the Pokémon, while Chimchar sees all of this. Chimchar remembers that during Paul's training, it managed to defeat Elekid, though Paul was not impressed, as it could have attacked like the time it battled Zangoose. Ash proposes to Chimchar a battle, as Piplup is prepared. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, but misses, as Chimchar digs. Chimchar attacks and follows by scratching. Piplup retaliates by pecking. The Pokémon gather and see this strange battle. Meowth wanders and sees the battle. Chimchar digs and hits Piplup. They collide with BubbleBeam and Flamethrower, but Chimchar manages to be defeated, as Piplup is stronger. Chimchar remembers well that Paul thought it was a disgrace and released it, though Ash grabs him and gives it confidence, as it almost managed to defeat Piplup - everyone confirms that was a good battle. Chimchar is touched and begins to cry for this support. As everyone sleeps, Chimchar dreams how it was put to the test - Paul wanted it to use Blaze when rocks were pushed from a Graveler. Chimchar spots the Graveler is gone and Zangoose attack it, waking it up. It spots it was only a nightmare and goes for a walk. It encounters Meowth, who is looking for Jessie and James. Chimchar goes to battle, but Meowth is not interested in battling. Meowth has a talk with Chimchar, thinking it is lucky enough to have a new trainer, as it will never be in pressure that it was with Paul. Next day, Chimchar sees everyone setting the table and goes with Ash to get some water. Jessie and James managed to find Meowth. They go to get the twerps' Pokémon and are lucky to find them. They fire the nets and get every Pokémon, except Chimchar, who is with Ash. Dawn goes to call her Pokémon back, but the glass prevents this. The Pokémon attack, but the glass is too thick. Suddenly, Seviper comes out, and after a moment, the Zangoose attack the balloon. To prevent the battle, Team Rocket goes in a tube to prevent damage. Seviper and Zangoose attack, though the glass prevents any damage, the tube is still pushed. Ash and Chimchar came and Chimchar sees the Zangoose, remembers well the nightmare. Ash knows Chimchar is scared of them, but tells it is the only one that can save its buddies. Chimchar remembers what happened yesterday, so is ready to go. Ash tells Chimchar it does not need Blaze to be activated - after all, they won the Tag Competition without it. Chimchar attacks the Zangoose with Flamethrower, then scratches them. A Zangoose attacks, though Ash comes to take the hit for Chimchar to be saved. Chimchar digs and defeats one Zangoose. Chimchar digs once more, then comes out and defeats the other two with Flamethrower. Team Rocket try to escape, but the Pokémon attack - Piplup BubbleBeam, Buneary Ice Beam, Turtwig Razor Leaf, Pikachu Thunderbolt and Chimchar Flamethrower. The Pokémon are pleased to know Chimchar became more powerful, and overcame its fears. Trivia *Kayzie Rogers returns after being on Hiatus for Season 10, the first of many old 4Kids voice actors to return to the Pokémon series. *This was the first episode dubbed by DuArt, who had hired many of 4Kids voice actors to return to the Pokémon franchise. *The episode title itself is a reference to the british band Tears For Fears. Mistakes Though Ash got scars on the shoulder, in later scenes the scars are removed. Gallery Brock is angry DP053 2.jpg Chimchar's memory of Paul DP053 3.jpg Zangoose attack Seviper DP053 4.jpg Bubblebeam and Flamethrower collide DP053 5.jpg Ash converses with Chimchar DP053 6.jpg Meowth talks with Chimchar DP053 7.jpg The Zangoose rip the balloon in pieces DP053 8.jpg Ash takes damage DP053 9.jpg Ash gives confidence to Chimchar DP053 10.jpg Team Rocket get attacked }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka